Aerith - Letters to Zack
by MidnightKangee
Summary: How many more will she send before she gets an answer?


Letter #4

Hello, Zack.

How are you? It's been a month since you went away. I was thinking that I miss our talks. When will you be back? I guess you don't really know yourself, do you? I tried calling you, but... I can't get through anymore. Mom tells me that I should stop writing these letters. She thinks I'm crazy. I guess something like this happened to her once before. It was SOLDIER, so she kind of has a thing against you already. Anyway, the flowers are selling well, but the wheel broke off the wagon a few days ago, and I can't seem to fix it. I hope you can come back soon.

-Aerith

Letter #12

Dear Zack,

I thought I saw you today, waiting for me when I got to the church. But... when I ran up, you weren't there anymore. I think our little friend in the church has been playing games with my head. I miss you... I just wanted you to know that. Do you remember when we first met? You asked me if this was heaven. I wonder that sometimes, but... I want you to promise me something. Don't die, Zack. Life would be weird without you.

-Aerith

Letter #20

Are you there, Zack?

It's been a year now since I last saw you. Do you ever wonder why sometimes the seconds on the clock go so fast, and how other times it seems almost as if it has stopped? I'm starting to forget some things, that I don't want to be forgotten. Your eyes, your face, your voice... How could could it be happening so fast...? Come back. Please.

-Aerith

Letter #26

Zack,

I'm no angel, Zack; were you looking for one? Hello, it's me. I'm Aerith, and you're the strange boy who fell from the sky. Maybe you were the angel. But why did you fly so far?

Love from, Aerith

Letter # 32

Saved you? Me? How could I have? You aren't here anymore. I think maybe I failed at being your hero, Zack. I'm sorry, I'll try to be better. At least I can say that I tried, but you're not any closer to being here, are you? What does that make you, Zack?

Please,

Come back.

-Aerith

Letter # 36

Where are you, Zack?

I was thinking about your date. I mean, I still owe you, one, right? I don't think that thing we had in the park counted. Or maybe I just want one more date. To do it, right. I want to tell you things, or try to. I want to see the sky with you, and not be scared anymore. Is that weird?

-Aerith

Letter # 40

SOLDIER, huh? Why did you want to be in SOLDIER? What were you like before you joined? Did you grow up in Midgar like I did? Or, somewhere else? Talk to me, Zack. Tell me things, like did you have a sister? A brother? A mother...? Why didn't I ask these things when you were still here to answer them...?

-Aerith

Letter #42

So, Zack, SURPRISE!

Happy birthday! I made you a cake, but I messed up on the frosting a little. I was thinking we need a picture. I need some way to see your face again... don't I? You would be twenty this year, right? Did you ever change your hair back?

-Aerith

Letter #58

Dear Zack,

Three years, Zack? How much longer am I going to have to wait? Are you ever going to come back? Or were you gone forever before I really got a chance to meet you? I feel like I've lost something dear to me, a love that can never be replaced. Is that true, or just a bad fantasy?

-Aerith

Letter #67

I've been reading the newspapers a lot these days. I don't even know what I'm searching for anymore. I don't really understand half of what they're talking about, anyway. The flowers are more important, and they don't smell as much, either. Or something like that...

Bye, Zack,

-Aerith

Letter #72

Sometimes I want to disappear. Go somewhere new, explore the world a little. I'm sick of being stuck in Midgar, waiting for the day the Turks take me in and perform experiments on me for some stupid fairy tale about the Promised Land. Gross. Maybe we'll meet again, you know?

-Aerith

Letter #88

I wonder if Tseng knows where you are? I've given him all the letters I've written so far, and he'd told me each time that he would get them to you. Was that a lie? Zack, do you even know where you are? I miss you...

-Aerith

Letter #89

Hello Zack,

How are you? I wish I knew were you were. It's already been four years now. This is the 89th letter that I've sent to you. But I don't even know where to send them anymore. I really hope that this final letter that I'm writing gets to you. By the way, the flowers are selling very well. They make everyone so happy. Thanks to you, Zack!

-Aerith


End file.
